LA DAMA HECHICERA ADAPTACION Autor Sophia James
by marijo cornwell de brower
Summary: Candice Randwick capturada por el enemigo de su Hermano, el cruel y temido Anthony de Andley, señor de Ashblane. Con ella podria lograr su venganza...Pero no podia hacerlo. Quiza fueran esos rizos del color del oro o el sueve tono de su voz...
1. RAPTADA POR EL ENEMIGO

Señor de Andley

¡Oh valiente guardián de la frontera!  
>La oscura venganza y el peligro<br>Os acechan sin descanso  
>Entre Jedburgh y Stark.<p>

Pasarán los ríos  
>Los astutos ladrones del sur.<br>Aclamad a los soldados de Ashblane,  
>Luchad hasta el final.<p>

Capitulo 1

Castillo de Heathwater, noroeste de Inglaterra, 30 de septiembre de 1358

Existen unas tierras llamadas las Tierras Discutidas, que están entre los reinos de Inglaterra y Escocia…

-¡Ian!

La angustia del grito viajo con el viento por las tierras de Heathwater mientras Anthony Andley se quitaba la chaqueta y miraba fuera de sí, el cuerpo muerto de su compañero de clan.  
>Llovía a raudales y Lady Candice Randwick, que lo observaba todo desde el bosque, no podía creer que tanta emoción saliera de ese hombre.}<p>

Porque el jefe del clan de Andley, nacido y criado en las tierras altas de Escocia e hijo ilegitimo de un miembro de la realeza que nunca lo había reconocido como tal, era conocido sobre todo por su crueldad.  
>Y podía entender perfectamente porque era así.<p>

Se fijo en la cara de ese hombre, parecía haber sido esculpida en el más duro y frio de los mármoles. No era un rostro agradable.  
>No reflejaba los sueños de los jóvenes, si no que parecía estar curtido por la tragedia y marcado por el peligro constante que rodeaba su existencia.<p>

Podía ver desde donde estaba la cicatriz que cortaba en dos su mejilla derecha y se extendía hasta su cabello rubio oscuro. Tenía belleza, pero era un belleza dura y salvaje que la dejaba sin respiración. Se dio cuenta de que el que había curado aquella herida no había merecido ser pagado por su nefasto trabajo.

Estremecida se cubrió mejor con la capa mientras contemplaba la afilada espada del hombre.  
>Sabia que estaría perdida si él la veía.<br>Se agacho un poco mas mientras contemplaba las heridas que tenía en el brazo y en la espalda. Se dio cuenta de que podían llegar a infectarse y envenenar su sangre. Pensó en las posibilidades que tenia. Si ese hombre moría su hermano podía llegar a relajar un poco la guardia alrededor de Heathwater, dándole asi la oportunidad que necesitaba para escapar.

Porque solo podía pensar en escapar de Neal , Liam y de ese lugar, Heathwater. Llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con algo así. Estaba a punto de girarse cuando vio que los hombros del hombre comenzaban a temblar.

Esta llorando, se dijo.

El odiado señor de Andley, azote de esas tierras e instigador de cientos de sangrientas batallas, estaba llorando mientras acercaba la mano del hombre caído a sus labios en gesto de ultima despedida.  
>Se quedo inmóvil. Le desconcertaba ver a alguien tan fuerte e invencible mostrando tal aflicción. Notó entonces cómo el señor de Andley tensaba su cuerpo al escuchar algún sonido procedente del otro lado del valle. Se limpio los ojos ensuciando de tierra su cara y se puso en pie con gesto despiadado. No tardo ni un segundo en sacar la espada de doble filo y empuñarla con fuerza.<p>

Ese era su enemigo. El hombre cuyas tierras iban desde el norte de las de Candice a los largo de la frontera escocesa y llegaban hasta las de su hermano, al oeste del río Esk.

Le dio la impresión de que el señor de Andley se sabía observado. Vio como escrutaba con sus ojos la vegetación que crecía en el montículo donde ella se hallaba escondida, pero la llegada de un grupo de hombres de Andley lo distrajo. Podía oír ordenes. Los recién llegados fueron separando los cuerpos de su gente de los de sus enemigos. Los subieron con esfuerzo a un carro tirado por dos caballos.  
>Se preguntó dónde estaría el caballo del señor de Andley, pero vio pronto satisfecha su curiosidad. El guerrero silbó y un bello corcel apareció de repente a su lado. Era grande y negro como la noche.<p>

Cada vez tenia más miedo. Se encogió aun más en su escondite entre las raíces de un árbol e intentó recordar todo lo que le habían contado sobre el clan de Andley.

El torreón de Ashblane era un inmenso castillo de piedra, alto y sin ventanas. Apenas entraba la luz en aquel sitio y estaba siempre sucio y lleno de pieles de ganado. Thomas, el criado de su hermano, le había contado todo eso poco después de que muriera su madre. Se había imaginado entonces que se lo contaba para que le sirviera de advertencia y para contrarrestar las historias que le decían otros. En lo que todo el mundo parecía estar de acuerdo era en lo poderoso y arrogante que era Anthony, el jefe del clan de Andley.

Lo cuerpos de los muertos ya estaban todos en el carro y le llegaban retazos de la conversación de los hombres. Vio como Andley y los suyos cubrían las caras de los caídos con la tela escocesa de su clan. El tejido estaba teñido de rojo y se imaginó que era la sangre del brazola que lo había manchado. O quizá fuera la sangre de la nariz o la del terrible corte que tenía en la espalda. En todo su cuerpo se reflejaba la dureza de la batalla de ese día.

Sus hombres lo rodearon, le dio la impresión de que intentaban consolarlo de algún modo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que algo así era absurdo. Creía que un hombre como Andley nunca necesitaría del consuelo de los demás. Había elegido su camino en la vida y se decía que no quería la compañía ni el consuelo de nadie. La soledad era su seña de identidad y su modo de vida. Y el odio era toda la inspiración que necesitaba para seguir luchando.

Miro hacia el cielo e intento calcular la hora del día. El grupo de hombres emprendió su camino atravesando el bosque y las colinas que llegaban hasta el rio. No pensaba salir de su escondite ni comenzar su camino hacia al castillo de Heathwater hasta que el sol estuviera algo mas bajo. Creía que así seria mas difícil que la vieran los exploradores y centinelas que sin duda vigilaban ese paraje hasta que los hombres de Andley se fueran de allí. Resistió la tentación de salir de allí para atender a alguno de los heridos del clan de su hermano. Se quedo donde estaba hasta estar bien segura de que Anthony y sus hombres ya no estaban en la zona.

Ya podía imaginarse el redoble de campanas en honor de los muertos que estarían teniendo lugar en el castillo de Neal y temía volver. Tampoco quería tener que ver a las madres cuyos hijos habían perecido en la batalla. Pensó en la tela de Andley cubriendo el rostro de sus muertos y en la destrucción que se extendía por esas tierras de Escocia.

Una hora después. Candice decidió que ya era seguro salir de su escondite, Se acerco a los arboles donde le había indicado a su hermana que la esperara, siempre vestida como si fuera su paje. Había creído que con ella estaría más segura que en Heathwater. Estaba a punto de llegar allí cuando un movimiento atrajo su atención. Uno de los soldados de Andley apareció de la nada gritando y con la espada en alto. El miedo se apodero de ella. Sabia que algo iba mal, muy mal.

-Jemmie! – gritó levantando su mano.

Pero, casi de forma inmediata, alguien bajo su brazo y la sujeto contra su espalda con fuerza.

-Silencio, muchacha- le dijo al oído una voz fuerte y grave.

Se giró hacia el y se quedo sin aliento.  
>Era él, el propio Anthony Andley. No podía entender como había conseguido llegar hasta ella sin que lo oyera.<br>Sus pálidos ojos y del color del intenso mar, la miraron de arriba abajo. Aprovechó la distracción para arañar su brazo herido.

-¡CESAD! – exclamó él mientras maldecía entre dientes.

La agarro con más fuerza y apretó contra su cuerpo. Todo su ser parecía hecho de duros huesos, músculos y tendones. Sintió su calor y el olor de su sudor. Un aroma puramente masculino. Durante un segundo, todo su mundo se detuvo.

Sintió la seguridad, la fuerza y la potencia que emanaba de ese hombre. Se dio cuenta de que nunca había tocado a un hombre que le transmitiera esas mismas sensaciones. No había conocido tampoco a nadie con su aspecto. Se fijó en la piel de su cuello y lo que la camisa dejaba entrever de su torso. No pudo evitar dejarse llevar por una ola de deseo.

Era un guerrero, un luchador, un jefe que conocía bien el valor de unas tierras que no le concedían una segunda oportunidad a los que no supieran apreciarlas. Deseó poder apoyar su mejilla contra ese fuerte torso y pedirle refugio. Quería abrazarlo como si fuera su escudo y protegerse así de un mundo que no podía entender que no quería llegar a entender.

-¿Quién sois?- Le preguntó furioso.

No era la voz de un ser angelical. La ira de su tono la devolvió a la realidad. No podía dejar de mirar su brazo sucio y ensangrentado. Sabía que la mataría si le decía su verdadero nombre. Sintió que se mareaba y el corazón le latía con más y más fuerza.

-¿Quién sois?- Repitió el hombre mientras la agarraba con firmeza por los hombros.

Le costaba respirar. Intentó girarse para ver donde estaba su hermana. Necesitaba ver que estaba bien, pero la oscuridad la rodeo en esos instantes, perdió el equilibrio y la conciencia.


	2. LA BRUJERIA DE LAS MUJERES DE CARGNE

**Hola a Todas!... Espero que les guste este capitulo. Recuerden que es una adaptacion la historia de Candy, el autor del libro es Sophia James.**

Candice Randwick se despertó en una sucia celda llena de cañas de las ciénagas. Jemmie estaba tumbada a su lado, inconsciente. Como ella, también estaba atada por las muñecas. Había ratas a su alrededor. El gabán que había llevado puesto en el bosque había desaparecido y habían cubierto su vestido con la tela de los Andley. Los cuadros azules, rojos y negros no conseguían hacer que pareciera respetable, ya que el lino de sus enaguas se había desgarrado en varios sitios y habían cortado los lazos de su corsé. La conmoción de despertarse allí hizo que comenzara a temblar. Y, a pesar del frío reinante, no podía dejar de sudar. No entendía qué hacían allí ni dónde estaban. Se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de Ashblane, sobre la pared había un mural en el estaba dibujado el blasón del clan de los Armstrong.

Alguien se acercó a la puerta de la celda al ver que se movía. Era un hombre con pelo largo y sucio y al que le faltaban unos cuantos dientes. Lo vio mirar entre los barrotes. Después se tapó la cara con las manos al percibir que ella lo estaba observando. —Está despierta —le dijo ese hombre a alguien en gaélico.

No había llegado a aprender bien ese idioma, sólo sabía un poco y no entendió lo que otra persona le contestaba.

Dos hombres entraron de repente en la celda y le colocaron un saco sobre la cabeza. Lo cerraron con firmeza. No entendía qué pretendían hacer con ella y empezó a dar patadas e intentar escapar en cuanto le desataron las muñecas. Pero su reacción la atajaron dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla que le hizo ver las estrellas. No pudo evitar que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Se dio cuenta de que esos hombres iban a matarla y el miedo la paralizó mientras la conducían por un pasillo y escaleras arriba. Llegaron a una sala que le pareció más cálida que el resto. Le llegó el aroma a carbón quemándose. Pero también olía el fuerte olor a sudor de los hombres que la habían llevado hasta allí.

—Quitadle el saco —dijo alguien con voz fría.

Ese tono hizo que sacara fuerzas de donde no las había. Se enderezó y no pudo evitar parpadear para adaptar sus ojos a la luz.

Lord Anthony Andley estaba frente a ella y a su lado había dos hombres casi tan altos como él. No se había dado un baño desde que lo viera por última vez, aunque vio que se había cubierto el torso con una casaca de lana. La luz procedente del fuego iluminaba su rostro y lo hacía parecer aún más poderoso. Vio que llevaba unas cinchas de cuero sujetándole el brazo. Supo que debía de dolerle. Se dio cuenta porque parecía estar haciendo un terrible esfuerzo para no moverse más de lo necesario mientras observaba a sus hombres y todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Lord Armstrong me indica que sois Candice Randwick, hermana del barón Neal Falstone de Heathwater. ¿Es eso cierto?

Asintió mientras miraba la espada que llevaba colgando del cinturón. Después volvió a mirarlo a la cara. Durante Un segundo, le dio la impresión de que le sorprendía saber quién era, pero enseguida su rostro se llenó de furia.

Se acercó a ella y le levantó la cara. Rozó entonces con los dedos su dolorida mejilla.

—¿Quién le ha pegado? —preguntó.

—Estaba luchando, señor, tuve que...

El hombre que la había sacado de la celda no consiguió seguir hablando.

Anthony Andley le dio una tremenda bofetada que lo dejó en el suelo.

—Marcus, lo sustituiréis vos.

Uno de los hombres que estaban al lado de Anthony asintió con la cabeza. Se sintió algo mejor al ver que no deseaban hacerle daño, pero las palabras de ese hombre no le dieron demasiadas esperanzas.

—Aquí sois una prisionera, lady Randwick. Una rehén que hará que vuestro hermano recobre el sentido.

—Él no... —comenzó ella.

—Silencio —la interrumpió Anthony sin levantar la voz.

Se fijó entonces en las venas que sobresalían en su cuello y en el brillo especial de sus ojos grises. Notó también el intrincado diseño del blasón que llevaba en una sortija de oro. Era el león de Escocia. No podía creerlo.

Ya se había sabido en peligro, pero cada vez estaba más aterrorizada. Perdió el equilibrio y habría caído al suelo si él no se hubiera acercado deprisa para sostenerla con firmeza. Sus manos estaban muy frías y sintió contra su piel la silueta de una daga que Anthony de Andley llevaba escondida en la manga. Le pareció increíble que un hombre como él tuviera que llevar armas escondidas cuando estaba en compañía de sus hombres y de sus aliados.

Se dio cuenta de que él no obedecía ley alguna ni se fiaba de nadie. Presa del pánico, se clavó las uñas en su propio brazo para que el dolor la distrajera del miedo. Pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Anthony Andley había visto las señales que acababa de dejar en su piel.

—¿Por qué estabais allí? —le preguntó con desprecio en sus ojos—. ¿Qué

hacíais en ese campo de batalla?

Se quedó en blanco al oír su pregunta. Se preguntó si ese hombre pensaría

que ella había tomado parte en la lucha.

—Soy curandera —le dijo desafiante.

—¿Curandera? —repitió él con desagrado—. No es eso lo que dicen los rumores. Alistear llevadla de vuelta a la mazmorra.

—No —repuso ella.

—¿No? ¿Osáis desobedecer mis órdenes? —le dijo Anthony Andley

Pero le pareció ver una sombra de calidez en sus ojos que contrastaba con la omnipresente dureza de su rostro.

Estaba tan cerca de él que podía distinguir sus rubias pestañas. Vio que eran

largas y algo más oscuras cerca de sus párpados.

—Hay ratas —le dijo ella.

Las risas de todos los hombres la estremecieron e intentó ocultar su miedo.

La manta con la que habían cubierto su cuerpo se deslizó un poco, hasta donde

se había rasgado la tela que cubría su escote. Notó ojos lujuriosos muy interesados en su pecho. Suspiró y se cubrió de nuevo con la tosca manta. Era una humillación más que añadir a todas las que había sufrido en los últimos tiempos.

—Lleváosla —ordenó de nuevo Anthony.

—Por favor —insistió ella—. Si es dinero lo que queréis, puedo pagar. Y pagaría muy bien.

Había aprendido que todos los hombres tenían un precio. Pero Anthony la miró con el ceño fruncido y pensó que quizás él fuera diferente a todos los que había conocido en su vida.

—Lo que quiero conseguir de vuestro hermano es lo que hemos pagado con sangre, lady Randwick. No existe oro que pueda resarcirme por los hombres que he perdido —le dijo.

—Entonces, ¿pensáis matarnos?

Antes de que pudiera preguntar nada más, Anthony agarró su cuello con una mano y apretó levemente.

—Yo no soy como vuestro hermano, yo no asesino a mujeres ni a niños.

Exhaló con alivio al oír sus palabras, pero tenía una nueva preocupación. Había visto lo que su hermano Neal hacía con los cautivos en Heathwater y creía que la violación podía llegar a ser tan brutal como un asesinato.

Una especie de muerte en vida.

Y sabía que su hermana y ella estaban a expensas de cualquiera de los hombres allí presentes. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que muchos de ellos la observaban de arriba abajo como si fuera un botín rescatado de la batalla.

Reunió todo el coraje que pudo. Anthony de Andley la contemplaba con la mirada llena de dolor e ira. Le sorprendió ver que parecía muy apesadumbrado. Recordó cómo lo había visto en el bosque, llorando mientras mecía en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de su compañero. Ese dolor y esa rabia pudieron con ella.

—Puedo ayudaros —le dijo.

Las palabras le salieron de dentro sin que pudiera controlarlas y vio que Anthony se estremecía al notar que le tocaba la mano. Creía que la pena que arrastraba podía ser tan negativa para su salud como la fiebre o un dolor de estómago. Y la curandera que llevaba dentro quería aliviar ese dolor.

—No necesito vuestra ayuda —replicó él con dureza mientras apartaba su brazo —. Lleváosla — repitió.

Parecía más enfadado entonces que cuando entró por primera vez en la sala.

Su orden fue obedecida de manera casi inmediata. Dos hombres se acercaron a ella y la agarraron para sacarla. Se giró antes de salir por la puerta y vio que Anthony seguía observándola. Con su silueta recortada contra la luz que entraba por la ventana, lord Ullyot le pareció un hombre de leyenda. Era enorme, fuerte y despiadado. Pero había algo más en sus ojos. Algo que había visto antes en las miradas de muchos hombres.

En sus ojos había interés y deseo.

Sonrió cuando dejó de verlo y se concentró en ver cómo podría sacarprovecho de ese deseo en su propio beneficio.

—¿Qué os ha parecido, Anthony?

La pregunta de Alistearlo devolvió a la realidad mientras se terminaba de un

trago la cerveza de su copa.

—Candice Randwick se parece más a un ángel algo sucio que a la intrigante y despiadada mujer que todos dicen que es —agregó entonces su amigo.

—Es más alta de lo que pensé que sería —repuso él pensativo.

—Y mil veces más bella, ¿no es cierto?

—Una cara bonita puede engañar tanto como cualquiera, Alistear —contestó Anthony algo enfadado.

—Le dan miedo las ratas, señor.

—Entonces, aniquiladlas.

—¿A las ratas?

—Mañana saldremos hacia Ashblane y no tenemos tiempo que perder. No nos podemos permitir el lujo de transportar a una mujer enferma. Ponedla en otra habitación y colocad un guardia en su puerta.

Le dolía mucho el hombro izquierdo. El ungüento que su médico había colocado en la herida le escocía. Intentó levantar el brazo, pero le dolía demasiado. Se quedó sin aliento y el corazón comenzó a latirle con más fuerza.

No podía creerse que Ian hubiera muerto.

Todo había cambiado, ya nada iba a ser lo mismo.

—¡Maldito Neal Falstone! ¡Espero que arda en el infierno! —murmuró mientras iba hasta la ventana.

Miró hacia las colinas de Cheviot, las que separaban Inglaterra de Escocia. Todo su cuerpo se tensó al notar que Adam Armstrong se le acercaba por detrás

—Lo siento mucho. Sé cuánto apreciabais a Ian y...

Levantó la mano para no dejar que siguiera hablando. Le costaba menos estar enfadado que taciturno y era demasiado duro para él sentir que los demás lo compadecían.

—Debería haberme adentrado en Heathwater con los hombres que quedaron vivos tras la batalla y sacar de allí a ese maldito canalla. Sé que Ian habría hecho lo mismo por mí si hubiera sido yo el que hubiera muerto en la batalla. Ahora él yace en el suelo de vuestra capilla...

—De haberlo hecho, vos habríais muerto también —repuso Adam con la lógica de la que hacía siempre gala—. De eso nada. Es mucho mejor esperar y continuar la lucha otro día, cuando el elemento sorpresa esté de nuestra parte y no estéis agotado por la batalla. Además, estáis herido. Al menos dejad que os mire el brazo.

—No, ya lo ha hecho Hale.

Dio un paso atrás y acercó su brazo izquierdo contra su torso, no quería que se le acercara nadie. No quería que nadie supiera de su dolor. La herida era importante y estaba lejos de casa. Creía que ya tendría tiempo de curarse cuando llegaran a Ashblane al día siguiente. De momento, mientras estuviese en la propiedad de los Armstrong, quería sentir que seguía controlando la situación. Al menos ésa era su idea, pero el dolor estaba consumiendo sus energías.

Se sintió mareado y tuvo que sentarse en un sillón.

—Ian….. Archie no debería haberse acercado allí con tan pocos hombres como llevaba...

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hizo? —preguntó Adam con interés.

Se sirvió otra copa de cerveza. Le vino bien tener esa distracción para poder respirar profundamente y beber algo. Se sintió algo mejor después de hacerlo.

Comenzó a hablar en cuando se encontró menos mareado. Pero el corazón

no había recuperado su ritmo normal y le costaba expresarse.

—Neal Falstone había prendido fuego a casas y secuestrado a las mujeres de una aldea que se encuentra al oeste de Ashblane. Archie salió fuera de sí sin que yo tuviera tiempo de ir con él. Si me hubiera esperado, podríamos haber atacado a ese cruel canalla entre los dos.

—¿Esperado?

—Yo estaba en Edimburgo, visitando al rey.

—Y, cuando el rey sepa lo que ha hecho Falstone, ¿creéis que hará algo para detenerlo?

—Creo que el monarca ha perdido valor después de estar cautivo durante tanto tiempo en mano de los ingleses. Ahora prefiere hacer uso de la diplomacia antes que meterse en una guerra —le explicó con cuidado.

Elegía con tacto las palabras para no ofender a nadie.

—Puede que tengáis razón. Además, a pesar de sus provocaciones, creo que el rey David no asesinaría a un hombre tan taimado como el barón Falstone. Le es de mucha utilidad en esta conflictiva zona de la frontera, sobre todo ahora que el ejército está completamente desorganizado.

—Por eso es por lo que tendré que encargarme de ese hombre personalmente —le dijo mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo—. Falstone es un fanfarrón y un temerario. Pero también es un hombre de costumbres. Pasa todos los meses de enero en Egremont y viaja hasta allí pasando por Carlisle. Sólo lleva un pequeño grupo de guardias con él. Cree que está a salvo.

—Pero no podríais actuar tan al sur, eso supondría violar la integridad del suelo inglés. Eso no se puede hacer.

—¿No? —preguntó él desafiante.

—Tal y como están ahora las cosas, tenéis al rey de vuestra parte Pero, si ponéis en peligro el tratado con Inglaterra, podríais perder el feudo de Ashblane por un delito de alta traición —le advirtió Armstrong.

—¿Es que no pensáis llevar puesto el atuendo con la tela de Ashblane? Señor, dejad que os advierta de los posibles fallos que tiene vuestro plan. Puede que David sea vuestro pariente, pero es el rey y el que ha permitido que sigáis siendo dueño y señor de Ashblane. ¿No creéis que lo que planeáis podría traer inestabilidad a la región? —le preguntó Adam mientras lo miraba con firmeza—. Soy vuestro amigo, Anthony. Mi experiencia me ha enseñado que los hombres que sólo tienen un objetivo en la vida suelen a menudo dejar de lado la lógica para defender algo de lo que nunca han estado seguros. Llevad a vuestro clan de vuelta a Ashblane. Allí estaréis a salvo y Falstone no podrá haceros nada. No se atreverá a atacar la fortaleza. Y también os aconsejaría que le devolvierais esa mujer a su hermano. Puede que Falstone os lo agradezca. El rey sin duda lo hará, sobre todo porque protege el tratado de Berwick que acaba de firmar.

Anthony estaba fuera de sí. Se acercó a la chimenea y arrojó allí la cerveza que le quedaba en la copa.

—No hago las cosas para que me lo agradezcan. No es eso lo que busco — exclamó con fuerza mientras veía cómo el alcohol avivaba las llamas—. No, Adam. Lo que quiero es venganza. Quiero a la hermana de Falstone, quiero sus tierras y quiero su vida.

—No os olvidéis de las artes de brujería de las mujeres de Cargne. ¿Cómo conseguiréis apaciguar esos poderes en Candice Randwick? Dicen que esa mujer puede hacer que cualquier hombre acabe creyendo lo que ella quiera.

No pudo evitar echarse a reír al escuchar sus palabras.

—Tenéis una extraña manera de interpretar las Sagradas Escrituras. Se dice en la Biblia que no se debe rendir culto a falsos dioses. Sin duda, la hechicería y la brujería son los más falsos de todos. Si es esa magia lo que de verdad teméis, dejad de hacerlo, porque la Biblia no permitiría la existencia de una sinrazón tan inexplicable.

Adam Armstrong dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa.

—Habéis permanecido en este mundo de guerras y batallas durante demasiado tiempo, Anthony, y os habéis alejado de las enseñanzas de Dios. Así que no os atreváis vos a darme lecciones sobre la validez de mis interpretaciones de la Biblia. Aunque no queráis escucharlas, esta región está llena de historias sobre las mujeres de Cargne. Ocurrió con Josephine Anthony, más tarde con Eleanor de Cargne y ahora con Candice Randwick. Usa su belleza para hacer que los hombres hagan promesas. Promesas que después no recuerdan haber hecho cuando amanece y se encuentran en la cama de esa mujer. Le ha pasado a hombres fuertes y valientes. Hombres a los que esa bruja ha conseguido poner a sus pies.

Respiró profundamente para calmarse. Deseaba más que nada verse de vuelta en Ashblane. Esperaba que para entonces su dolor se hubiera mitigado algo. Estaba convencido de que el dolor lo estaba mareando porque no podía dejar de pensar en los brazos y piernas de Candice Randwick. Se los imaginaba desnudos y enredados en su cuerpo. Una y otra vez, intentó quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza, pero seguía apareciendo sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Furioso, dejó con fuerza la copa sobre la mesa. Recordó entonces su melena cuando la sacaron de la sala. Su pelo, del color del oro, había conseguido hipnotizarlo. Tampoco se le había olvidado el tacto de su piel cuando ella le había dicho que podía ayudarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza con desagrado. Ella no era más que su rehén, nada más. Esa mujer iba a ser la mejor manera de vengarse de su hermano. La usaría para conseguir lo que quisiera de ese canalla cuando llegara el momento de negociar.

Era un peón en su plan. Un peón que le venía muy bien. Su nombre representaba la traición y la inmoralidad.

Era la viuda negra de Heathwater, así la llamaban por esas tierras.

Tomó la jarra de cerveza y se terminó su contenido de un solo trago. Pensaba librarse de esa mujer antes de que terminase la semana. Juró que así lo haría. Por encima de todo, quería que Ashblane estuviera a salvo.

Acababa Candice de volver a su celda cuando entró el hombre al que

Anthony de Andley había llamado Alistear.

—Quitadle los grilletes —ordenó éste al guardia.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar la orden.

Había visto furia en la mirada de lord Andley. Se preguntó si se lo habría pensado mejor y había decidido que uno de sus hombres fuera a buscarla para matarla. El pánico hizo que se resistiera y diera un paso atrás.

—¿Adonde me lleváis? —le preguntó al hombre con tono indignado.

—A una habitación donde no hay ratas —repuso Alistear.

Le dio la impresión de que a ese hombre le divertía la situación y la orden que le habían encomendado.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi señor desea que estéis en condiciones de viajar hacia al norte por la

mañana.

Sus palabras la llenaron de alivio. Se dio cuenta de que no pensaban matarlas esa misma noche y que, después de todo, quizá tuvieran aún esperanzas de salir bien de todo aquello.

—Por favor, podríais liberar también a Jemmie, mi paje —le preguntó—. Es muy joven y hace demasiado frío aquí abajo.

El soldado parecía perplejo con su petición.

—La oferta es sólo para vos, lady Randwick.

—Entonces, lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarla.

Miró el rostro de su hermana, empezaba a azularse por culpa del frío que hacía en esa celda de piedra. Extendió las manos para que le colocaran de nuevo los grilletes y apartó la vista del soldado. La esposaron, pero sabía que Alistear estaba indeciso. No lo miró más, pero el portazo que dio con la puerta de la celda le dejó muy claro que no le gustaban sus peticiones.

Se sentó y colocó la cabeza entre las piernas. Tenía que calmarse, no podía dejarse llevar por el pánico que amenazaba con hacer que se desmoronara. Estaba atrapada en las mazmorras de la fortaleza de los Armstrong. Quien la tenía cautiva era un hombre conocido por su crueldad y, si eso no fuera bastante, su hermana estaba disfrazada de paje. De ser descubiertas, su situación sería aún más complicada.

Y todo lo empeoraba la maligna naturaleza de lord Andley.

Pero no podía pensar así. Tenía que calmarse.

«Yo no soy como vuestro hermano, yo no asesino a mujeres ni a niños», le había dicho él.

Recordar sus palabras hizo que se sintiera algo mejor.

Los rumores sobre la apariencia física de Anthony Andley no le habían hecho justicia. Esperaba que lo que había oído siempre sobre su terrible carácter fueran también historias sin fundamento alguno.

—Por favor, que así sea —rezó en voz baja.

Se acercó a donde estaba Jemmie. Le asustaba ver que no se movía nada. Llevaba mucho tiempo inconsciente. No sabía cómo podría ella seguir viviendo si su hermana moría.

Aterrorizada, comenzó a llorar sin que pudiera hacer nada para detener sus lágrimas. Intentaba ser fuerte, pero estaba demasiado asustada. Se convenció de que había estado en peores situaciones y que había conseguido salir de ellas. Con la ayuda de Dios y algo de suerte, esperaba que pudieran sobrevivir también a ese encierro.

Alistear volvió al gran salón unos diez minutos más tarde.

—Dice que no se irá de la celda si no es con su joven criado.

—¿Que ha dicho qué? —preguntó incrédulo mientras se giraba para ver al recién llegado.

El repentino movimiento le produjo un terrible dolor en el hombro.

—Dice que no se irá de la celda sin Jemmie, así es como ha llamado al joven.

Sigue inconsciente y teme por su vida si se queda en esa fría celda.

—Entonces, dejadla allí. Colocad una manta encima de los dos y que se queden en la celda.

Pero vio que Alistear no se daba por satisfecho.

—Esa mujer huele muy bien, Anthony. Y sus modales son exquisitos...

Se echó a reír al escucharlo.

—Es la hermana de Neal Falstone, Alistear. Esa mujer participa en sus asaltos.

Alistear negó con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero cuando la tela que cubría sus hombros le resbaló un poco en la celda, vi una cicatriz sobre uno de sus pechos en forma de cruz. Recordad las palabras de Jock Andley, Anthony. Nos dijo que la mujer del castillo de Heathwater que le había ayudado llevaba la señal de una cruz en su piel. Y su pelo... Habló de un ángel con cabello de oro que curaba a la gente...

—Estaba muriéndose —lo interrumpió él—. Estaba delirando por culpa de las heridas y el dolor. Si lo que buscáis es un ángel, dudo mucho que se trate de Candice Randwick.

—Los rumores podrían ser inciertos...

—No lo son —replicó él de mala gana—. Dejad las cosas como están, ¿de

acuerdo?

—Lo haría, pero Geordie es el que está de guardia esta noche.

Maldijo entre dientes. Tomó la daga que había dejado sobre la silla y se la

metió en el cinturón.

—Su hijo yace muerto en el suelo de la capilla. ¿No os pareció buena idea

cambiarle la guardia?

Alistear se encogió de hombros.

—Está fuera de sí. Creo que sería un insulto para él...

No esperó a que terminara de hablar. Salió del gran salón con ímpetu y bajó las escaleras hacia la mazmorra.

La celda estaba en silencio. Sólo se oía el sonido del viento colándose por las rendijas y los pasillos.

Candice Randwick estaba tumbada de lado y se abrazaba con algo de dificultad al flaco cuerpo del niño que la acompañaba. Le pareció una postura muy incómoda, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para estar así.

Entró en la celda y la agarró para que se levantara.

—¡En pie! —le gritó.

Le quitó la manta de un rápido movimiento y la giró hacia la luz para mirar la cicatriz de su pecho, de la que le había hablado Alistear. Le sorprendió ver que era ciertamente una cruz. La rozó levemente con los dedos antes de concentrarse de nuevo en las razones que lo habían llevado hasta allí.

—¿Quién os marcó así? —le preguntó.

—Liam Williamson, el conde de Harrington —le dijo ella sin poder ocultar su conmoción.

—¿Sois suya?

—Sí —repuso ella.

Candice Randwick vio el puñal que sostenía en sus manos, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Él le produjo un corte sobre la cicatriz y su pecho se cubrió de sangre al instante. La misma sangre que empapaban sus propias manos.

—Como botín de guerra, reivindico la posesión del conde de Harrington. Desatadla, Quinlan, y subidla a la alcoba que hay frente al patio.

—¿Es que pensáis...?

—¡Ahora mismo! —gritó él.

Todos los soldados que había en la celda corrieron a obedecerle. No se le pasó por alto que se tomaban muchas libertades mientras tocaban a esa mujer, pero no dijo nada.

La alcoba a la que fueron se componía casi en su totalidad de una gran cama. Los soldados se quedaron allí observando con interés, pero Alistear parecía estar bastante nervioso.

—Es una dama, Anthony...

—No, es la zorra de Harrington.

—No lo soy...

Tapó su boca con la mano para que no pudiera replicarle.

—Hablad de nuevo y os mataré —le dijo.

Anthony Andley no la soltó hasta que Candice asintió con la cabeza. Vio entonces la sangre en su pecho y se mareó. Estaba temblando y tenía el estómago revuelto.

Cada vez se encontraba peor y terminó por vomitar en el suelo.

Pensó que iba a matarla, no tenía dudas. Se limpió la boca con la manta que le habían dado.

Estaba segura de que la mataría o violaría. Para ella ya era lo mismo. Si ese hombre no consumaba el acto con ella, sabía que no tardaría mucho en hacerlo el propio Liam Williamson.

Ya no le importaba nada, no quería seguir preocupándose por todo. No podía seguir viviendo como lo hacía, un día tras otro y sin ninguna esperanza.

—Terminad ya conmigo —murmuró mientras se ponía en pie.

Su idea era retarlo, pero el repentino movimiento hizo que se mareara aún

más y cayó al suelo.

Anthony maldijo al ver la melena dorada de esa mujer sobre sus botas. Su pálida y suave piel estaba cubierta de moretones y manchas de sangre. Se dio cuenta en ese instante de que era una mujer joven, delgada y más vulnerable de lo que había creído. Se agachó y tocó sus rizos de seda. En su rostro inconsciente ya no había sombra de preocupación y parecía otra persona, dulce y en paz. Se fijó en su esbelto y fino cuello y en cómo se curvaba bajo su barbilla.

Se dio la vuelta, no deseaba seguir adelante con esa humillación pública.

—Llevadla a una de las alcobas de arriba y subid también a su paje —ordenó a uno de sus hombres mientras miraba la herida que le había hecho en uno de sus pechos.

Le entraron deseos de taparlo, pero sabía que la gente hablaría si hacía algo así.

Tomó una antorcha de la pared y salió de la sala sin mirar atrás. Con un gesto, les indicó a los centinelas que ya se podían ir. Sabía que podía confiar en Alistear para asegurarse de que el honor de lady Randwick estuviera a salvo.

Candice Randwick se despertó en una cama y cubierta con gruesos y suaves edredones de pluma. Jemmie estaba a su lado, en una especie de catre que habían colocado en el suelo.

Alargó la mano hacia ella y se sintió muy aliviada al ver que se movía. Jemmie estaba viva y no parecía tener heridas. Eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Vio que era de noche. A través de las estrechas ventanas podía ver la luna menguante.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Candy? ¿Tienes muchos dolores?

—Unos cuantos...

Se sentó en la cama y retiró la manta de cuadros para mostrarle el corte que

Andley le había hecho para marcarla. Aún supuraba un poco, aunque ya comenzaba a curarse la piel alrededor del corte. Escupió en la palma de su mano y se frotó con la saliva la herida. Le dolía mucho, pero no quería llorar.

—Ya estoy mejor. Además, Andley no nos ha matado, así que ya no creo que lo haga.

—Pero esa marca... Creo que te tomará...

—Me tomará como amante con marca o sin ella, Jemmie —la interrumpió ella para que no se preocupara—. Ésa debe ser la menor de nuestras preocupaciones.

Se puso en pie y fue hacia la ventana. Abrió las puertas de madera con cuidado. Estaban en la tercera planta del torreón y no había ningún tipo de asidero que les sirviera para escapar por allí. Estaba claro que lord Andley no quería arriesgarse. Y sabía que al otro lado de la puerta habría algún guardia.

—Tenemos un cuchillo y una corona de oro —le dijo mientras sacaba los dos objetos de un bolsillo interior que llevaba cosido a las enaguas—. Puede que sea suficiente. También ocultaba allí la mezcla de hierbas que usaba para curar.

—¿Quieres escapar?

—No, lo que pretendo es enviar un mensaje.

—¿A quién?

—A Goult. Si pudiéramos salir de aquí y cabalgar hacia el oeste, hacia

Annan...

—No, no sería seguro —la interrumpió Jemmie.

Notó algo de sudor en la frente de su hermana. Se preguntó si sería un síntoma de que había enfermado por culpa de la gélida celda o si sería el miedo lo que estaba produciendo ese efecto. A ella también le asustaba lord Andley.

No podía controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Creía que él no era como el resto de los hombres. Había podido distinguir bien el aura que lo rodeaba desde el primer momento. Era un aura de color negro y plateado. Eleanor siempre le había advertido que debía tener mucho cuidado con esa mezcla.

Muchos años antes, había encontrado a su madre en las cuadras, con el vestido subido hasta los muslos y sus piernas alrededor de un forastero que tenía un aura de plata a su alrededor.

Estaba convencida de que era de plata y oscuridad el aura de Anthony Andley. Pero creía que también había algo más, algo prohibido, algo que no se podía definir, algo básico y temerario.

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Volvió a esconder la daga y la moneda en el bolsillo de su vestido. Tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de esas negras circunstancias y sacar beneficio de lo que le estaba pasando.

—Esperaremos a que llegue nuestra oportunidad para escapar. Cuando podamos salir de aquí, nos iremos a Francia —le dijo a su hermana.

No estaba demasiado convencida de lo que le estaba diciendo, pero no quería que Jemmie estuviera preocupada, no podía dejar que viera que el pánico la atenazaba.

—¿Y estaremos juntas, Candy?

La voz temblorosa de su hermana la enterneció. Había pasado por mucho en su vida y notaba enseguida si alguien tenía miedo o no.

—Siempre estaremos juntas, Jemmie. Te lo prometo. Pero ahora tienes que dormir y descansar. Nos espera una larga marcha mañana.

Esperó a que su hermana se tranquilizara de nuevo. Cuando vio que se quedaba dormida, se concentró en mirar a la puerta y en la luz que entraba por abajo.

Si alguien entraba para atacarlas, estaba preparada. Tenía la daga en la mano y pensaba usarla contra cualquiera que entrara.

Lord Andley entró en su alcoba al amanecer, cuando el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de rosa. Vio que se sorprendía al ver que ya estaba despierta, pero cambió pronto de gesto.

—Necesito hablar con vos, lady Randwick, y tiene que ser sin vuestro paje.

Mis hombres se lo llevarán —anunció él.

Jemmie se puso en pie con algo de temor. Estaba medio dormida y sus movimientos eran algo torpes. Tenía mucho miedo, temía que le hicieran daño.

—¿A dónde van a llevárselo? —le preguntó ella mientras intentaba esconder su desesperación.

—A la habitación de al lado. Lo traerán de vuelta más tarde.

Miró a los dos guardias que habían entrado tras su señor. No sabía si serían de fiar. Se fijó en uno de ellos. Fue un alivio ver que era ya un hombre mayor y que en sus ojos había bondad.

—Estaré bien, Jemmie. Ve con esos hombres.

—Pero creo que..

Le hizo un gesto para que no siguiera hablando, pero su valiente hermana no parecía querer salir de allí hasta estar segura de que nada iba a pasarle.

—¿Me podéis dar vuestra palabra, lord Andley, de que no le haréis daño?

Notó que a Anthony le sorprendía ver que alguien tan joven, delgado y desarmado se atrevía a sugerirle algo parecido. Candice se quedó sin respiración, esperando la reacción de ese hombre.

—¡Fuera de aquí!

No le había clavado un cuchillo ni le había dado un puñetazo a su hermana. No podía creerlo, pero Candice se sentía tremendamente agradecida. Vio cómo sacaban a su hermana de la alcoba y cerraban la puerta. Ullyot se dirigió entonces a ella.

—Tenéis a vuestro servicio a alguien que parece estar dispuesto a defender vuestro honor en todo momento, lady Randwick. Y eso que muchos dirían que no sois más que una zorra y una mentirosa conocida en dos reinos por vuestra inmoralidad y vuestra magia.

Le costó hacerlo, pero forzó una sonrisa en su cara antes de contestar.

—He estado encarcelada en Heathwater durante los últimos diez años, mi señor —le dijo.

—Eso lo dudo mucho, mi señora, pues vuestras hazañas en el castillo las cuentan todos los que han disfrutado de vuestros favores.

Sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó al oír sus palabras. Le molestó reaccionar así a su provocación y fue hasta la ventana para esconder su rostro.

No entendía por qué había ido a verla esa mañana ni por qué había querido que estuvieran los dos solos.

—¿Cuántas tropas tiene vuestro hermano en Heathwater? —le preguntó.

Se sintió aliviada al ver que lo que quería de ella era obtener información sobre la capacidad de lucha de su hermano Neal.

—Mil —mintió ella.

—¿Mil sin contar con los hombres de Harrington? —preguntó él.

Sabía que no era fácil responder a esa pregunta y apartó la mirada.

—Mi hermano no tiene tantos soldados como vos, señor, aunque creo que valora la seguridad que le da contar con las tropas de otros

—¿A qué os referís?

Vio que estaba muy atento a sus palabras. Había interés en sus ojos y su cicatriz, a la luz del día, destacaba mucho más.

—Son muchos los soldados de Ashblane. Les he oído comentar que casi son demasiados. A los reyes les gusta tener a sus hombres más fuertes cerca de la frontera, como una primera defensa en caso de invasión. Pero, si llegan a ser demasiado poderosos, cualquier rey acabaría preocupándose.

Anthony se echó a reír al escuchar sus palabras. Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo y la miraba con arrogancia.

—Si lo que queréis es ayudar a vuestro hermano, os aconsejo que no me mintáis.

—¿Por qué? ¿Mi traición le proporcionaría una muerte rápida en vez de una lenta y dolorosa?

Pensó en Goult, atrapado en medio de la batalla.

Pero Anthony de Andley decidió ignorar su pregunta y seguir presionándola.

—Ese paje vuestro, ¿es muy importante para vos?

Estuvo a punto de desmayarse al oírlo, pero se agarró al alféizar de la ventana y cerró un segundo los ojos. Se dio cuenta entonces de que todo lo que había oído sobre el cruel y despiadado lord Andley era real. No tenía alma, corazón ni sentido del honor. Y era más inteligente de lo que había imaginado. No podía creer que la conversación con ese hombre hubiera llegado a ese punto. Se preguntó si habría adivinado la verdadera identidad de su paje.

Desesperada, se giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Si lo que pretendéis es amenazar con matar a alguien, lord Andley, preferiría negociar con mi propia vida.

—¿De verdad, lady Randwick? ¿Por qué estaríais dispuesta a algo así?

No quería volver a abrir la boca. No entendía tampoco qué quería de ella.

Porque sabía que querría algo, como todo el mundo.

—Os lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿cuántos hombres tiene?

—Tres mil —le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.

Le dijo cuántos hombres tenía y sus puntos débiles. Tampoco olvidó mencionarle los aliados que su hermano tenía hacia el oeste. Le confesó todo lo que sabía y no omitió nada ni le mintió. Con la vida de su hermana en juego, no pensaba arriesgarse.

Creía que Goult iba a tener que asumir lo que acaba de contarle a lord Andley

—Gracias —le dijo el hombre cuando hubo terminado.

Sus palabras eran tan frías y vacías de contenido como sus ojos. No dejaba de observarla. Su mirada era gris como la pizarra, como un lago en un día plomizo. Sus ojos eran pálidos y no podía interpretar lo que sentía. Era el hombre más distante que había conocido nunca. Durante unos instantes, se sintió desorientada y vulnerable.

—La seguridad de mi clan es lo más importante para mí, lady Randwick —le dijo después—. Haré cualquier cosa para protegerlo. Cualquier cosa. Recordadlo bien y puede que así viváis lo suficiente para poder regresar a vuestro querido Heathwater.

Asintió con la cabeza porque eso era lo que Anthony de Andley esperaba de ella, pero no podía haber estado más equivocado. Heathwater no era su hogar, no tenía buenos recuerdos de ese sitio.

Lo miró mientras salía de la alcoba.

De haber podido quemar ella misma el castillo de Heathwater, así lo habría hecho. Y si le hubieran podido garantizar que su hermano Neal y Liam Williamson perecerían en el incendio, se habría alegrado aún más. Los fantasmas de diez años de odio no la habían abandonado. Cerró los ojos para que se esfumaran los recuerdos. No se le olvidaban los gritos desesperados de su marido asesinado. Sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho que le impedía respirar. Se agarró a una silla y se sentó como pudo.

No quería pensar en ello, no cuando estaba en una situación tan complicada como esa, no era el momento de recordar aquello. Intentó convencerse de que debía concentrarse en la seguridad de Jemmie y en la suya propia, en nada más.

Después de eso...

Pensaba rezar para que el cruel señor de Andley consiguiera acabar con el castillo de Heathwater y con todos los que lo habitaban. No quería volver a pensar en todo aquello. No podía...

Anthony entró en la capilla de la fortaleza. Las velas encendidas en la sacristía lo guiaron hasta donde Ian yacía en el suelo.

Le quitó la tela de los Anthony y trazó con sus dedos una cruz sobre la fría frente de su amigo. Sobre el estómago del muerto habían colocado un plato con sal. Tomó un pellizco y la tiró hacia las cuatro esquinas de la capilla.

—Que el Diablo permanezca lejos de tu alma y tu viaje al Cielo sea dulce — rezó en voz baja.

Con mucho cuidado, colocó la daga que su querido amigo llevaba metida en la manga de la chaqueta. Le gustó ver que alguien había tenido el buen juicio de limpiar la punta y afilarla.

—Te juro que vengaré tu muerte —susurró entonces—. Lo juro por el alma de la Virgen María y la sangre de Nuestro Señor.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que esas palabras sonaban extrañas en su boca.

Intentó recordar cuándo había rezado por última vez. Quizás fuera en Crecy, en Alejandría o en El Cairo. Levantó la vista hacia el techo abovedado y se fijó después en el retrato dorado de la Sagrada Familia que estaba colgado en una de las paredes. Adam Armstrong era un hombre devoto y vio que su capilla así lo reflejaba. Se quedó mirando el retrato de la Virgen María en esa pintura. Su melena era del mismo color que la de Candice Randwick.

Desesperado, sacudió la cabeza. No podía creerse que estuviera pensando en su sedosa piel de porcelana ni en su pelo de oro. Se arrepentía de haberla secuestrado. Pensó que lo mejor sería dejarla en esa fortaleza para que Armstrong la enviara de vuelta con su hermano. Creía que los rehenes no iban a aportar nada bueno a Ashblane, sino que sólo conseguirían poner a su gente en peligro. Siempre se preocupaba mucho por la seguridad de su castillo. Pero, a pesar de todas esas razones, sabía que no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no puedo dejarla aquí? —se dijo en voz alta, sin dirigir su pregunta a nadie en particular.

No entendía por qué sentía que debía llevarla con él e incluso protegerla.

—Creo que me ha hechizado, Ian. Creo que ha usado su magia negra para echarme algún tipo de maldición —murmuró

Sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo herido. No se encontraba bien y creía que la culpable era esa mujer.

Suspirando, levantó la manga de la camisa para ver mejor la herida. Tenía sangre oscura por todo el brazo. El dolor era insoportable. Mucho peor incluso que en El Cairo, cuando le rajaron la cara desde la mejilla a la sien.

Se arrodilló y se santiguó sin mover el brazo de su lado. Después de terminar con sus oraciones, salió de la capilla y fue a donde estaban sus soldados. Esperaba que el mareo que sentía fuera sólo algo temporal y que no le hiciera caer de su caballo antes de llegar a las tierras de Ashblane.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Llevaban tres horas de camino hacia el noreste bajo una ligera pero constante lluvia. Los cascos de cientos de caballos hacían tal estruendo que habrían mantenido alejado a cualquier enemigo. Candice cabalgaba dentro de la columna de hombres e iba con Jemmie a su lado. Los pendones rojos y dorados del clan de Andley blandían a su alrededor y el frío aire le había entumecido el rostro. Rezaba para que no siguieran cabalgando durante mucho más tiempo.

Finalmente, vieron los valles del río Esk aparecer frente a ellos. Se fijó en los arbustos de bayas, con sus ramas desnudas, y en los árboles cubiertos con doradas hojas. Más allá comenzaba el verdor del bosque. Jemmie parecía estar algo más fuerte después de haber descansado a su lado toda la noche y la herida que le habían hecho a ella en el pecho no le dolía tanto como el día anterior. Por delante de ella iba Alistear en su caballo. De repente tiró de las riendas para detenerse y les indicó a ellas que hicieran lo mismo. Sintió entonces la presencia de Anthony de Andley antes de verlo. Llegó cubierto del polvo del camino.

Se fijó en cómo llevaba el brazo pegado al torso y se dio cuenta de que debía dolerle mucho. Seguro que sus heridas no iban a curarse sólo con las pomadas que su médico le había dado. La curandera que llevaba dentro se fijó sin poder evitarlo en los síntomas que presentaba ese hombre.

Estaba sudando y su corazón latía con más fuerza, podía verlo en su garganta.

—Acamparemos aquí para pasar la noche. Es peligroso parar en el bosque de Liddesdale y no nos daría tiempo a atravesarlo antes de que oscurezca —les dijo Anthony.

Vio cómo miraba hacia el cielo y le dio la impresión de que estaba intentando adivinar la hora del día y también el tiempo que iba a hacer.

Cuando Anthony bajó la cabeza, sus ojos se cruzaron. El brillo plateado de sus ojos era menos intenso que el día anterior. Estaba segura de que por su cuerpo comenzaba a extenderse la fiebre.

Bajó la vista antes que él. Creía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Estaba segura de que, a la mañana siguiente, ya ni siquiera ella podría ayudarlo.

—¿Estáis cómoda?

Su pregunta la sorprendió. Lo miró y no entendió tampoco que la mirara con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Tenéis todo lo que necesitáis? —le preguntó él mientras miraba su pecho

—. Puedo decirle a mi médico que venga a ver vuestra herida.

—No —repuso ella.

Se mordió el labio inferior para no decir nada más. Se dio cuenta de que ese hombre cada vez estaba peor. Se sentía una asesina al no decirle nada, casi como su hermano.

Alistear desmontó y se acercó a ella para ayudarla a bajar del caballo. Apoyó la mano en el brazo del soldado.

—Me gustaría agradeceros su ayuda anoche —le dijo al hombre mientras miraba a Jemmie.

Había sido Alistear el que había regresado a su alcoba con Jemmie envuelta en una manta.

Los ojos negros del hombre estaban llenos de rencor, pero no le duró mucho.

Parecía más perplejo con su agradecimiento que enfadado.

—Su criado no dejó de alabaros, mi señora. No había visto nunca a un muchacho que hablara tanto —le dijo.

Su comentario le hizo reír.

—Rodeado de soldados como éstos, supongo que cualquier forastero os parecerá locuaz —repuso ella.

—Anthony ha ordenado a todos que mantengan las distancias por vuestra propia seguridad. Quiere que estéis protegida en todo momento —le explicó el hombre con gesto de extrañeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Ahora sois suya. Desde anoche —le dijo Alistear mirando la herida en su pecho—. Sois su rehén. Pensé que ya lo sabíais, señora.

—¿Y si él muere?

Vio pánico en los ojos negros de Alistear.

—Andley es invencible. ¿Quién podría luchar contra él y ganar?

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó ella sin poder contenerse.

Se santiguó y le dio la espalda a Alistear para ocultar sus emociones. Tenía miedo, pero también se sentía dichosa. Se dio cuenta de que todo había cobrado un nuevo significado en su vida.

Seguramente Anthony de Andley, el temido señor de Ashblane, podría protegerla contra el ataque de cualquiera. Así estaría a salvo de Neil y Liam, e incluso del rey Eduardo.

Si ese hombre la tomaba como amante, aunque la idea no le agradaba, eso

le daría el tiempo suficiente para tramar un plan y desaparecer.

Cerró los ojos para controlarse y calmar sus ansias de escapar. Ese hombre tenía soldados, poder y una capacidad de liderazgo que no podía compararse a la de nadie en esa región. A pesar de todo eso, cuando ella vomitó y cayó desmayada al suelo la noche anterior, Anthony no la mató.

Se dio cuenta de que era un buen augurio. Decidida a seguir adelante con valor, se giró para mirar de nuevo a Alistear.

—Sin mi ayuda, vuestro señor morirá antes de que anochezca.

Vio cómo Alistear se estremecía al escucharla y su rostro se tornaba rojo.

—¿Lo habéis maldecido? —le preguntó fuera de sí.

—No. Ya se lo dije a vuestro señor. Tengo el poder de sanar —le dijo.

Comenzaron a rodearlos otros soldados que sacaron las espadas al ver que Alistear se había dirigido a ella con ira. Pero ella no se inmutó.

—Las heridas que tiene vuestro señor acabarán por envenenarlo. En unas pocas horas, la fiebre recorrerá todo su cuerpo y no podré hacer nada por él.

—¡Matemos a la bruja de Randwick! —gritó uno de los soldados.

Se sacaron más dagas y todas la apuntaban a ella.

—No —repuso Alistear mientras levantaba la mano para que sus hombres se apartaran.

Estos le obedecieron, pero con ciertas reservas. Había mucha tensión en el aire. Se quedó callada porque temía que cualquier cosa que dijera pudiera costarle la vida.

Elevó la mirada al cielo. El sol lo iluminaba todo y se reflejaba en su cabello. Se subió lentamente la capucha de su capa. Sabía que, en momentos como ése, algunos hombres interpretaban cualquier señal para actuar sin pensar e ir demasiado lejos. Vio que Alistear la miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si pudiera leer su pensamiento. Había oído hablar de personas que tenían ese don, las había leído en las crónicas que su abuela había escrito. Y todas esas personas tenían los ojos como Alistear.

—Os llevaré a donde está el señor y podréis ver la herida por vos misma —le dijo él con frialdad.

Alistear llamó a su caballo. Jemmie hizo ademán de ir hacia ella, pero la detuvo con un gesto.

—No, creo que estaré segura —le dijo en voz baja.

Notó la pequeña mano de su hermana en la cintura.

—Pero necesitaréis vuestras cosas, mi señora — apuntó Jemmie.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba muy preocupada por ella.

—¿De qué cosas habla vuestro paje? —preguntó Alistear.

—Mis herramientas para curar. Se quedaron en el campo de batalla, el sitio donde me encontrasteis —explicó ella.

—Nuestro médico tiene herramientas de trabajo.

Pensó en las pomadas y en los bálsamos que hubiera querido tener, pero confiaba en que fuera suficiente con las bolsas de hierbas que llevaba escondidas bajo sus enaguas. Eran mezclas de plantas con propiedades curativas que había aprendido de su abuela.

No quería ni pensar en que eso no fuera bastante para curarlo. Su vida corría peligro, más que nunca, pero estar tan cerca del abismo le dio nuevas esperanzas. Si conseguía curar al señor de Andley, quizás ella también tuviera un futuro. Algo le decía que, mientras estuviera dentro de ese clan, estaría segura. Y eso era todo lo que siempre había soñado, tener una vida segura al lado de su hermana. Al menos por un tiempo.

Si Anthony conseguía sobrevivir, le pediría que dejara que su tío saliera de Heathwater para ir a vivir con ellas.

Jemmie y Goult eran su familia. Toda la familia que tenía. Estaba dispuesta a

vender su alma al mismísimo diablo para conseguir que estuvieran a salvo

Lord Andley estaba mucho peor cuando llegaron a su lado. Candice vio que Alistear parecía tan preocupado como ella.

Anthony ni siquiera los reconoció. Todo su rostro estaba empapado en sudor y parecía estar inmerso en un estado de delirio. Un hombre mayor estaba inclinado sobre él con un cuenco lleno de sanguijuelas. Se dio cuenta de que el médico había estado sangrando a Anthony, los bichos estaban henchidos, llenos de la sangre que habían sacado de su cuerpo.

Alistear se acercó deprisa al lado de su señor y apartó con un gesto a los soldados que allí se arremolinaban. Tomó la mano de Anthony y la apretó con fuerza.

—Anthony —lo llamó Alistear.

Pareció recobrar un segundo la consciencia, pero eso no hizo sino aumentar el dolor y hacer que su herida sangrara más. Se fijó en lo oscura que era la sangre del brazo, casi negra. Sin pensárselo dos veces, apartó al anciano médico y se acercó al enfermo.

—¿Qué podéis hacer por él?

Podía oír el murmullo de los soldados al ver que Alistear le pedía ayuda a ella. Y se acrecentaron más cuando comenzó a inspeccionar la herida. Tomó sal de un cuenco y se la echó a las sanguijuelas. Éstas se enroscaron sobre sí mismas y cayeron a la manta en la que habían tumbado a Anthony. Tuvo que controlarse para no pisotearlas con sus zapatos y el médico del clan se dispuso a guardarlas rápidamente en un tarro.

—Voy a necesitar agua —indicó ella mientras colocaba su mano en la frente

de Anthony—. Y el whisky más fuerte que tengan.

Recibió lo que les había pedido en cuestión de segundos. Sacó la daga de debajo de su capa y también la bolsita con las hierbas.

Sintió al instante el filo de una espada en su cuello.

—Dejadla —le ordenó Alistear al soldado que la amenazaba.

El hombre hablaba con dureza y nerviosismo. Ni siquiera perdió el tiempo para mirar quién había sacado la espada contra ella. Se concentró en las hierbas que llevaba.

Después rajó la manga de la camisa de Anthony y miró a Alistear.

—Ya la coserá vuestro señor cuando le cure —le dijo ella a modo de explicación.

Muchos hombres la habían insultado y la habían llamado «bruja», pero muchos otros la habían admirado por su talento para curar a las personas. El respeto que Alistear le estaba demostrando consiguió darle las fuerzas que necesitaba para proseguir con su tarea. Ya no tenía miedo y podía concentrarse mejor en sanar la carne y los huesos que tenía delante. Cerró los ojos y colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre la piel de Anthony. Podía sentir el veneno dentro de su organismo y adivinar el camino por el que se extendía el mal.

Sintió de repente una conexión que no había sentido nunca. Era la primera vez que sentía algo parecido. Fue una sacudida tan fuerte que casi le produjo

dolor. Se preguntó si él podría sentir su presencia a pesar de no estar consciente. No podía creerlo, pero el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

Con algo de inseguridad, miró el brazo hasta dar con el comienzo de la sangre envenenada. Metió la afilada punta de su daga en esa parte de la herida y retorció la carne para provocar que saliera toda la sangre oscura.

Notó que los hombres que la observaban contenían la respiración y murmuraban a sus espaldas. Sabía que la gente era muy supersticiosa, pero nada de eso le importaba, no podía distraerse, tenía que escuchar lo que los huesos de Anthony le decían. Levantó la mano para que se quedaran en silencio y los soldados la obedecieron de inmediato.

—Aquí...

Tomó el codo de Anthony y lo empujó con fuerza hacia el antebrazo. Las articulaciones, que estaban inflamadas, se retorcieron al recolocar el codo en su sitio.

No podía dejar de sudar. No había conseguido quitarse de la cabeza que Anthony, a pesar de estar inconsciente, hubiera notado su presencia. Le dio la vuelta con cuidado y miró el profundo corte que tenía bajo el omóplato. Había también otras cicatrices más antiguas que habían curado dejando profundas marcas.

Se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre era todo un guerrero.

«Mi guerrero», se dijo.

Las voces de los que le habían hecho esas heridas resonaron en su interior, eran los gritos de ira de antiguas batallas. Podía sentir todas esas vivencias mientras presionaba con dos dedos su piel herida. Sabía que no tardaría mucho en concentrarse el calor del cuerpo herido bajo sus dedos, sus brazos comenzarían entonces a sacudirse con fuerza. Iba a conseguirlo muy pronto...

De haber estado sola, sin testigos, habría usado el fuego sanador que tenía en su interior, pero las tradiciones y supersticiones de esas gentes no lo hubieran permitido. Por encima de todo, le preocupaba el bienestar de Jemmie.

Estaba decidida a curar a ese hombre con métodos simples y tradicionales para no levantar sospechas. Sonrió satisfecha al notar el calor bajo sus manos y sus dedos vibraron levemente. Parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de ello. Era una pequeña pero importante victoria para la magia de las mujeres de Cargne. Sabía que había conseguido alejarlo de la muerte y devolverlo a la vida.

Se sentó sobre sus pies y descansó un momento. Después vertió algunas hierbas en el whisky y acercó el brebaje a los labios de lord Andley. Alistear alargó su mano para detenerla.

—¿Qué hay en esa copa? —le preguntó.

El fiel siervo no quería ver a su señor envenenado. En vez de contestar su pregunta, se llevó la copa a la boca y tomó un sorbo para demostrarle que no era un brebaje tóxico. Sintió el fuerte licor quemándole la garganta, pero se mantuvo firme y serena.

—Seguid —le ordenó Alistear.

Miró de nuevo a su paciente.

—Debéis beber —susurró mientras presionaba con los dedos cierta parte de su cuello.

Anthony abrió inmediatamente los ojos y tragó el líquido que le ofrecía como si estuviera muerto de sed. Después, volvió a quedarse inconsciente.

Los soldados que la observaban se persignaron, asombrados por lo que acababan de ver. Era la reacción más común cuando alguien veía algo que no alcanzaba a comprender. Pocos eran los hombres que en Heathwater se habían atrevido a mirarla a los ojos. Sabía que iba a pasarle lo mismo con esos soldados en cuanto vieran después de unas horas que había conseguido sanar a su señor. Por eso le sorprendía tanto que Alistear siguiera mirándola con firmeza e incluso respeto.

—Vuestro señor vivirá —le dijo.

—¿Nunca dudáis de vuestras habilidades, lady Randwick? —le preguntó él

mientras ella se concentraba de nuevo en su paciente.

En vez de contestar su pregunta, acarició la frente de Anthony.

—Ya está bajándole la fiebre. Es una buena señal. Habrá mejorado mucho al amanecer —le explicó.

Con los dedos hundidos en su pelo, notó que tenía el bulto de una caída

cerca de su sien.

«Vivo tan cerca del peligro como vos», sintió que le decía él.

La conexión sobrenatural que surgió en ese momento entre los dos hizo que

apartara deprisa la mano, como si le hubiera quemado la piel.

Quinlan la miró preocupado al ver su reacción.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?

—Nada, nada —mintió ella mientras comenzaba a recoger sus hierbas.

Limpió el filo de su daga con un trapo empapado en alcohol. Agarró los bajos

de sus enaguas y arrancó dos tiras de tela.

Así consiguió dos largas vendas. Abrió la petaca y las impregnó con el whisky

que le quedaba. Después cubrió las heridas.

Anthony se revolvió sin despertar de su inconsciencia. Masajeó su codo mientras lo vendaba y se apresuró para terminar lo antes posible. Durante todos los años que llevaba haciendo de curandera, nunca había visto a nadie que hubiera resistido de manera tan impasible mientras ella recolocaba un brazo descompuesto.

Anthonyr se movió un poco más y se abrieron sus ojos. Candice apartó de él sus manos, no quería que presintiera la conexión que había entre ellos. Ya empezaba a volver en sí y aún seguía arrodillada a su lado. No quería que la viera allí.

Se puso en pie tan deprisa como pudo.

—Ya he terminado —explicó mientras se frotaba la dolorida espalda.

Se apartó del enfermo sin mirar a nadie a los ojos

Dos horas más tarde, avisaron a Candice para que fuera hasta donde yacía el enfermo.

—Alistear me dice que sois una bruja —le dijo Anthony en cuanto llegó a su lado—. Mis hombres piensan lo mismo. Dicen que me hicisteis un encantamiento para sacar la enfermedad de mi cuerpo.

Su voz era tan profunda como siempre, pero parecía mucho más cansada.

—Con las pocas habilidades que tiene vuestro médico, no me extraña que os hayan dicho algo así. Son muy supersticiosos.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver que Anthony echaba hacia atrás la cabeza y comenzaba a reír con ganas. Pero sus ojos no sonreían, estaban aún entre las sombras.

—¿Y no habéis tenido miedo? —le preguntó él mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—En cuanto toqué vuestra herida, supe que no ibais a morir. Si hubiera creído que no podía salvaros la vida, nunca habría iniciado el proceso. Habría fingido ignorancia y habría dejado que fuera vuestro médico el que terminara con su desastroso tratamiento.

—Pero todos habrían recordado que me echasteis mal de ojo. Nadie habría podido olvidarse de aquello.

No le contestó y él maldijo entre dientes. Se movió un poco para intentar

encontrar mejor postura para su hombro.

—Alistear me ha dicho que cerrasteis los ojos y leísteis mi sangre con la punta de vuestros dedos. Dice que pedisteis que se quedaran en silencio para poder escuchar el sonido de mis huesos. Como lo habría hecho una bruja. Hale, mi médico, opina igual.

—Vuestros hombres dicen muchas necedades, lord Andley —le dijo ella.

Notó que sus ojos, vistos más de cerca, tenían pinceladas de plata. Le desconcertaba que la mirara con tanto interés, así que intentó cambiar de tema.

—He de asegurarme de que no seguís con fiebre —le explicó mientras colocaba la mano sobre su frente.

—Ya no tengo nada —repuso él en voz baja.

—¿Y vuestras heridas? ¿Tenéis más dolor ahora?

—No.

—Debo mirarlas.

Sintió que Anthony tensaba el cuerpo. Se inclinó sobre él para agarrar su brazo vendado. Notó que estaba más caliente de lo que le hubiera gustado. Pero quitó la venda y vio que la piel alrededor de la herida comenzaba a curar ya. Miró su espalda y comprobó que también estaba cicatrizando bien. Sacó los pocos polvos de hierbas que le quedaban y los mezcló con un poco de agua.

—Esto os ayudará a refrescar la piel —le dijo mientras le aplicaba la pomada

que acababa de preparar.

Pero Anthony agarró su mano cuando intentó ponerle un poco más.

—Ya basta, lady Randwick. Ya me habéis curado.

Los fuertes dedos de ese hombre apretaron los suyos y la miró con ironía en la mirada.

—Veo que estaban bien fundadas las historias que me habían contado sobre

vuestros logros...

Se tensó al entender lo que quería decirle y apartó la mano. Se adentraba en terreno peligroso. Sabía que mucha gente había oído hablar de la magia de las mujeres de Cargne. Respiró para tranquilizarse y lo miró con firmeza a los ojos.

—¿No vais a agradecerme lo que he hecho por vos? —le dijo mientras

intentaba que su voz estuviera carente de toda emoción.

Anthony volvió a reírse. El sonido hizo que se acercaran los soldados y empuñaran las espadas. Él les hizo un gesto para que se apartaran y la miró de nuevo a los ojos.

—¿Es eso lo que los hombres suelen hacer, lady Randwick? ¿Agradecen mucho vuestros servicios?

El insulto le sentó como una bofetada en la cara. Muchos hombres la habían mirado como lo hacía Anthony de Andley en esos instantes. Durante un segundo, le dolió que también él la viera de esa manera. Pero, antes de que pudiera contestarle, Anthony se puso en pie. Se tambaleó un poco y vio cómo hacía una mueca de dolor cuando la fuerza de la gravedad tiró de su brazo.

—Puedo apretar un poco más el vendaje —le ofreció ella desde el suelo.

A pesar de que acababa de ofenderla, la curandera que llevaba dentro no podía dejar que el enfermo sufriera.

—No, tengo esto —repuso él mientras sacaba de su bolsillo unas correas de piel.

Colocó el brazo frente a su torso, metió la mano por una lazada y se lo colgó todo del cuello.

Dio un par de pasos hacia ella. Se imaginó que aún quería decirle algo más y ella no se movió de su sitio.

—Estoy en deuda con vos por lo que habéis hecho —le dijo Anthony con gran esfuerzo—. Y si tenéis alguna petición que deseéis conseguir a modo de retribución, intentaré que se vea cumplida.

—Sacad a mi tío de Heathwater y llevadlo a vuestro castillo —contestó ella sin pensárselo dos veces.

Vio la sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque he de evitar que Neil le haga daño — le confesó con dificultad.

—¿Y eso os importa?

—Sí.

Anthony la miró con interés.

—¿Sabéis cómo os llaman en la corte de Escocia, lady Randwick?

No contestó.

—Os conocen como la Viuda Negra.

«La Viuda Negra. Lucien...», recordó ella mientras sentía que se mareaba y

todo le daba vueltas.

—Dicen los rumores que enamorarse de la señora de Heathwater no es bueno para el corazón de los hombres ni para su salud. Lucien Randwick tenía dieciocho años cuando se casó con vos y no llegó a cumplir los veintiséis. Y, cuando el cuerpo de un barón inglés fue encontrado a pocos kilómetros de vuestro castillo el año pasado, encontraron datos en su diario en el que decía que vos erais su amante. Todo el mundo sabe cómo sois, lady Randwick, lo que no entiendo es qué papel tengo yo en vuestro juego. Podíais haberos callado hoy y haber dejado que muriera.

—Sí, podría haberlo hecho —repuso ella en voz baja.

Intentó controlar sus emociones, llevaba años entrenándose para hacerlo, había sido la única manera de sobrevivir a su hermano. Poco le importaba lo que Anthony de Andley pudiera pensar de ella. Le había pasado lo mismo con todo el mundo.

Por eso le extrañaba tanto que sus palabras le estuvieran afectando tanto. Le costaba respirar y tenía un nudo en la garganta. Tampoco podía justificar de manera racional por qué tenía ganas de llorar. Apartó la mirada y se secó los ojos con la manga del vestido. Ella nunca lloraba y no pensaba empezar en ese momento. Intentó sonreír.

Anthony se quedó sin respiración al darse cuenta de la verdad. Candice no había matado a Lucien. Después de años luchando en todo tipo de batallas, llegó a la conclusión de que no podía haber sido ella. Se sintió aliviado y enfadado al mismo tiempo. Quería odiar a Candice, odiarla tanto como odiaba a su hermano, pero no podía hacerlo. Y eso le enfurecía aún más.

—Fue Neil, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo?

—Fue Neil el que mató a esos hombres —repitió él con más autoridad y en voz más alta—. Asesinó a Lucien y a los demás. ¡Maldición! ¡Claro que sí! Ahora tiene sentido... Noel os usó como excusa, ¿no es así?

Candice se quedó mirando a Anthonyt. Durante medio segundo, deseó poder mentirle. Pero el recuerdo de la daga en el cuello de Lucien era demasiado real y reciente como para mentir. No podía olvidar cómo se habían nublado los ojos de su marido y la conmoción en su rostro mientras caía al suelo. Lo había mirado y había visto en su cara el propio rostro de la muerte.

Recordaba cómo había apartado de sus tobillos las manos suplicantes de Lucien y cómo se había quedado a su lado hasta cerciorarse de que había muerto. Lucien Randwick, el rubio y alegre hijo del conde de Dromorne, había muerto antes de cumplir los veintiséis

—No, fui yo quien mató a Lucien —confesó.

—Pero, no a los otros, ¿verdad?

—No, no los maté.

Anthony se quedó sin palabras al escuchar la confesión de Candice. Había notado dureza en su voz, pero también miedo en sus ojos. Miedo y pesar. Le parecía que a Candice Randwick se le daba muy bien esconder cosas. Había ocultado los poderes mágicos que poseía para curar a las personas. Aunque habían pasado horas desde que ella lo tocara para sanarlo, aún podía sentir el cosquilleo en su piel.

No se había acostumbrado aún al hecho de que ella tuviera poderes mágicos y acababa de descubrir que había asesinado a un hombre. Y se lo había confesado de manera fría y directa.

Miró sus manos entrelazadas y notó que tenía blancos los nudillos. Parecía

muy tensa y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

—Randwick era mi amigo —le dijo él entonces.

—¿Lucien?

—No, Malcolm, su padre. Se suicidó el año pasado.

Vio cómo Candice agarraba angustiada las faldas de su vestido.

—¿Malcolm Randwick? ¿Está muerto? No sabía nada... Era un hombre tan amable. Me llevó una vez un ramo de flores. Y en otra ocasión me regaló un colgante de oro. Cuando Lucien se negaba a verlo... —dijo ella sin terminar la frase—. Era un hombre bueno, todo un caballero.

—¿Al contrario que su hijo? —preguntó él.

La pregunta fue tan inesperada que se quedó sin palabras y no tuvo valor para contestar. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y vio algo en los ojos de Anthonyt que le sorprendió. Vio furia en su mirada azul.

Atónita, entendió que Alexander creía en ella. Creía en ella...

Por primera vez en dos años, menguó un poco la vergüenza que había arrastrado por el asesinato y recordó la culpabilidad y complicidad de su hermano en todo aquello. No había sido culpa de ella. No del todo.

Anthony apartó la mirada de ella. No podía hablar. Se preguntó si ese canalla de Lucien Randwick la habría dañado físicamente.

La miró de nuevo y se fijó en la pálida y cremosa piel de su garganta y de

sus brazos.

Maldijo de nuevo entre dientes. Comenzaba a entenderlo todo.

Ya se hacía de noche y los secretos de estado que estaban compartiendo tejían una frágil conexión entre los dos.

—¿Os prometieron con Randwick de niña?

—Sí.

—¿Bajo los auspicios del rey Eduardo?

—Sí.

Reconoció el dolor en la voz de Candice. Tenía que saber más, pero no quería hacerle daño.

—La esposa de Malcolm era prima del rey Eduardo. ¿Lo sabíais? El rey sabía del estado de vuestro prometido...

Candice se quedó boquiabierta. De repente, vio que todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban. Se dio cuenta de que Lucien siempre había estado loco. Su hermano lo había sabido. Malcolm Randwick, también. E incluso el señor de Andley.

—Entiendo... —murmuró.

Recordó la gran cantidad de dinero que su hermano había recibido a cambio de entregar su mano en matrimonio. Había sacrificado entonces su bienestar a cambio de dinero y lo había seguido haciendo desde entonces. Si a su hermano le había convenido acusarla de asesinato, encarcelarla en Heathwater y quedarse con su dote, mucho más le había convenido esa situación a la familia real inglesa. Para que la mancha de la locura desapareciera por completo de esa familia, ella tenía que desaparecer del mapa y ser denigrada a ojos de todos. Su hermano lo había organizado todo a la perfección. Le llevaba a hombres medio ebrios para que la visitaran en sus aposentos privados y cambiaba continuamente a los criados que la atendían allí para que no se crearan lealtades hacia ella.

El aislamiento en el que estaba había hecho que se dispararan los rumores sobre su depravada vida y ella no había podido hacer nada para desmentirlos. Todos creían que era peligrosa y fría. Hasta ese preciso instante, nunca había llegado a entender qué era lo que su hermano pretendía con ello.

La conocían como la Viuda Negra. No era la primera vez que lo oía. Alguna vez había escuchado esas palabras de los labios de soldados borrachos en Heathwater.

—Creo que será mejor que me retire ya —le dijo con un hilo de voz.

No deseaba seguir hablando porque sabía que ya no la miraría con compasión si tuviera que contarle más detalles sobre todo lo que había pasado.

Se envolvió en su capa de lana. Hacía frío y no podía dejar de temblar.

Pero Anthony no parecía dispuesto a irse aún.

—Si os ayuda, señora de Randwick, tenéis que saber que he matado cien hombres durante las batallas y a unos cuantos más fuera de ellas. Aun así, sigo respirando este aire. Sigo vivo.

Sonrió levemente al ver que intentaba consolarla con esas palabras. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

—Gracias —le contestó.

Anthonyr se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse entre los árboles. Andaba con más gracia y agilidad que la mayor parte de los hombres de su tamaño.

Se daba cuenta de que lord Andley era un hombre autosuficiente. No parecía arrepentirse de nada ni dejar que su conciencia le afectara. No pudo evitar sentirse más sola sin él a su lado. Pero estaba demasiado cansada como para que eso le preocupara.

Se sentía algo mareada, llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir. Se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol para descansar unos segundos.

—Vengo para llevaros con vuestro paje, lady Randwick —le dijo alguien con voz amable—. Soy Brian el Alto —anunció el hombre que apareció a su lado—. Soy el primo del señor. Me ha pedido que os dé esto. Me ha dicho que os vendrá bien para hacer vuestras medicinas.

Puso en sus manos una petaca de piel que estaba decorada profusamente

con caracolas de mar y nácar.

—La he hecho Gillion.

—¿Quién es Gillion? —le preguntó ella.

—El hijo de Anthony.

Sintió cómo palidecía al escuchar esas palabras. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que Anthony pudiera estar casado, que quizá lo estuviera

esperando una esposa en su castillo de Ashblane.

Levantó la barbilla con orgullo para que ese hombre, que se había presentado como Brian de Andley, no viera su preocupación.

Todo cambiaba si había una mujer en ese castillo. No iba a poder quedarse allí. Los bordes afilados de alguna de las caracolas arañaron su piel. Bajó la mirada y vio que había estado apretando la petaca de piel con tal fuerza que se había hecho sangre en la palma de la mano. Aflojó un poco los músculos.

Ese tal Brian apartó entonces la mirada y notó que movía la mano sobre su pecho, como si acabara de santiguarse.

No le sorprendió que lo hiciera. Recordó haberlo visto al lado de Anthony mientras ella lo curaba. Aun así, le hubiera gustado tenerlo como amigo. La ternura que había encontrado en su voz le había recordado los días felices de su infancia, cuando había tenido motivos para reír.

Su vida se complicaba cada vez más y estaba en una especie de limbo, en tierra de nadie. No tenía dónde refugiarse. Le empezó a doler más la herida del pecho y apenas podía respirar.

No sabía qué iba a hacer.

No estaba dispuesta a volver a Heathwater, pero tampoco podía quedarse en Ashblane. Una cosa era fingir ser una cualquiera para conseguir la anhelada seguridad, pero no podía hacerlo donde también hubiera una esposa e hijos. No estaba dispuesta a tanto.

Se mordió el labio inferior y saboreó la sangre.

Lamentaba haber nacido mujer y no tener más fuerza para sobrellevar todo aquello y luchar. Esperaba que el señor de Andley, al verse curado por ella, se sintiera agradecido. Quizás así bajara un poco la guardia y ella podría escapar de allí. Siempre con su hermana, por supuesto.

Frunció el ceño. Cada vez se le antojaba más complicado poder huir con ella y que no las encontraran. No conocía el lugar y viajaban rodeadas por doscientos soldados. Estaban en clara desventaja.

Doscientos soldados y Anthony de Andleyt.

Recordó la conversación que había tenido con él. Se preguntó si ahora usaría contra ella el secreto de un matrimonio que había estado maldito desde el principio. Su hermano Neil había hecho lo mismo. La había acusado de asesinato y nunca le dio la posibilidad de alegar su derecho a la defensa. Ella se definía como curandera, pero todos la consideraban una bruja. Era la historia de su vida.

Se preguntó si Anthony la llevaría ante los tribunales del rey Eduardo o del rey David para que la sentenciaran. Se le aceleró el corazón y el aliento al recordar los rumores que situaban al señor de Andley en el campamento de la corte del rey David. Se decía que era hijo bastardo de uno de los hermanos de Robert de Bruce.

Por primera vez en su vida, deseó haber escuchado con más atención e interés los comentarios y cotilleos que compartían siempre Neil y el amante de éste, Liam Williamson.

Rezó para que, a la mañana siguiente, siguieran su camino hacia el noreste como habían estado haciendo hasta ese día. Rezó para que sus poderes de curación fueran su salvación. Rezó para que el señor de Andley tuviera tan poco respeto por las leyes establecidas como había oído y para que sus palabras de consuelo hacia ella hubieran sido sinceras.

Tenía demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza y muy pocas respuestas.

Se fijó en la sangre de la palma de su mano. La única gota que había salido de la herida se deslizó entre sus dedos. Unos dedos carentes de anillos y manchados de tierra.


End file.
